Digital cameras are devices that permit users to take photos as digital image data, as opposed to traditional film-based cameras that permit users to take photos on film that must then be developed. Digital cameras have become increasingly popular, and more digital cameras are now used than traditional film-based cameras. One advantage of digital cameras is that various visual effects, such as textures, borders, and other types of artistic effects, can be applied to the image data, even within the cameras themselves. Users can thus customize photos in ways that are unavailable within film-based cameras.
However, such visual effects can typically only be applied in predetermined ways. For example, a user may have a limited number of different choices in which he or she can apply a given visual effect to image data. The number of different choices may be limited by the amount of memory available within the camera, for instance. These different choices may be quickly exhausted by the user. As such, applying the virtual effects may become stale to the user, such that the user does not use the visual effects capability of a digital camera once their newness has worn off.